callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Sale
The Fire Sale is a power-up that appears in the Zombie maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, and Nuketown Zombies. This power-up is very helpful if any player just died, are looking for better weapons, and/or is running low on points. However, it can distract some players who only focus on using the Mystery Box and leave them oblivious of a mass of zombies running towards them. It is also more likely to drop in the middle of a round when it's dangerous to focus on gambling at the Mystery Box. Out of all the power-ups, this one is the rarest to find under normal circumstances. Soundtrack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_qZej4_crk Fire Sale Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQ6Sf_TbQIY Alternate Fire Sale Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTLsYVL_j30 Fire Sale Theme after Richtofen's Grand Scheme Overview Call of Duty: Black Ops The Fire Sale reduces the cost of using the Mystery Box from 950 points to 10 points and lasts for 20 seconds. It also spawns the Mystery Box at every spawn location for its duration. However, all Mystery Boxes will disappear after the sale has ended except the Mystery Box that has already spawned before the Fire Sale began. The position of the original Mystery Box won't change because of the Fire Sale. Mystery Boxes that were used, but the weapon was not collected will still give the player the usual amount of time to claim their weapon, even when the sale ends. Once the Mystery Box closes, it will disappear. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Fire Sale is different in the DS version of Zombies, it halves the price of every purchasable weapon. The doors cost 2500 points and 5000 points respectively and the Mystery Box requires 475 points. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Fire Sale returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but only on Nuketown Zombies. Its function is identical as it was in Call of Duty: Black Ops, spawning the Mystery Box at all spawn locations for 20 seconds and reducing the price to 10 points. Additionally, it is one of the random power-ups that may appear behind the ruined shack. Trivia *The Fire Sale theme song is exactly 1:15 long, a reference to Element 115. *On "Five" and Ascension, the monitors that display box spawns will instead show the words "Sale!" in front of static. *This is the first time in Zombies where the Mystery Box can be in more than one location at the same time. *This is the first time in Zombies that the Mystery Box has a lower price. *If the map's easter egg song is playing, the Fire Sale theme will play over it. *In Moon, completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme will change the tune of the Fire Sale for the rest of the game. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ZOMBIES, ''Fire Sales also reduce traps to 10 points. *For a Fire Sale to spawn through normal methods (i.e. not from the Pentagon Thief), the Mystery Box needs to have moved from its first location (confirmed on Xbox 360 and PS3). However, in Kino Der Toten, it is possible to get a Fire Sale from one of the random rooms after an amount of teleporting, without having the Mystery Box move beforehand. Like the standard method of getting the power-up, this is very rare, and only occurs if players utilitize the teleporter constantly throughout battle, or in Nuketown Zombies waiting the fire sale appear at the back of the shed without having the mystery box moved. *If Samantha's Fire Sale song is active while Richtofen switches bodies with Samantha or gets to round 25 in Nuketown Zombies, the song is still the original Fire Sale song. Futher Fire Sale music will change to Richtofen's version. * According to a cut quote of Richtofen in the game files, the Fire Sale was originally going to appear on Tranzit. Jimmy Zielinski said on Twitter that it was cut because the map was to big and there wasn't enough box spawn points. * Fire Sales are more likely to spawn on Nuketown Zombies. Category:Power-Ups